The Toa go on a road trip
by Yamatano
Summary: The Toa go on a road trip. Rated R for swearing,puking,drugs,and violence.
1. Default Chapter

The Toa go on a road trip 

TAHU GOT A NEW CAR. 

THE TOA ALL GO ON A DAMN ROAD TRIP 

Lewa: Whoa where did you get the new ride? 

Tahu: I bought from a Matoran who spoke in a very odd accent. 

Kopaka: Well let's go on a road trip.

*The Toa all get in the car* 

Tahu: *starts singing a parody of "If I were a rich man called If I were a Toa Kaita* If I were a Toa Kaita. Deide deide deide. All day long i'd biddy bitty bum if I were a powerful Toa

Tahnok: Hey Tahu. You suck at singing. 

Tahu:*stops the car* You sayin, I'm gay? 

Tahnok: Umm.....yes. YOU ARE GAY!!!! 

Tahu: Oh you're going to pay for that *beats Tahnok up* 

Tahnok:...............*Krana comes out*.................. 

Tahu: Good we got it 

Pohatu: Thank god 

Gali: Lets keep going guys 

Onua: Umm guys hold on *pukes in Tahnok's shell* Ok I'm ready 

Kopaka: Good thing that's over. Let's move on 

(All the Toa get in the car) 

(Voriki gulps down a bottle of Vodka) 

Kopaka: Voriki no drinking *smacks the bottle of booze out of Voriki's hand* 

Voriki:*In Barney gumble's voice* precious alcohaul soiled *licks it off the floor of the car* 

Onua: Damnit Voriki stop it 

Kopaka: Oh no Gali's getting car sick 

Gali:*pokes her head out the window and vomits* BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

*stops puking* Say did anyone bring the car sick medicine? 

Lewa: Right here *tosses the medicine to Gali* 

Gali: Oh thanks *gulps down the car sickness medcine* 

Onua and Pohatu: *Start singing* 99 bottles of booze on the wall 99 bottles of booze. We knock them down and pass them around. 98 bottles of booze on the wall. 

Tahu: Oh shit. We're going to crash 

To be continued


	2. Oh shit we dented it who's going to pay ...

Oh shit we dented it who's going to pay the bill? 

(car crashes) 

Tahu: ARGH! I just bought that. damnit 

Lewa: Looks like you damaged alot more 

Tahu: Damn rentals 

Onua: Ow my head. *see Pohatu wounded* AAHHHHHHHH POHATU *sees the beer* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THE BOOZE!!! *grabs both of them and takes them out 

Voriki: Well. Looks like were going to have to find that crappy gas station 

(The Toa take the car to the gas station) 

Tahu: So how much is it going to cost? 

Lego guy: $200.00 

All: WHAT THE FUCK?! $200.00 

Tahu: I'm already broke 

Voriki: *points his staff at the lego guys head* Change that price you damn asshole 

Lego guy: Umm ok dudes. It's now $10.00 

Gali: Perfect. We'll wait 

*A few minutes later* 

Lego guy: Ok it's finished 

Tahu: Thank god 

Lewa: Lets just get in the car 

(Our heroes get back in the car and drive away) 

To be continued 


	3. OH GOD!!!! NO MORE

OH GOD!!!!! NO MORE 

Tahu: Man I'm bored 

Voriki: This stupid car won't even go any faster. THIS SUCKS BALLS 

Lewa: Well this cursed car is a sin. It should be destroyed 

Onua: I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH SITTING IN THIS DAMNED CAR. I'M GOING TO LOSE IT IF WE DON'T GET OUT!!!! *Attempts to rip the car door off and makes a success* YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M FREE 

Kopaka: Stop that damn you 

Voriki:*grabs both of them* Alright we'll get out. 

Onua: Thank god 

Pohatu: Well, why the hell are we standing here for? Let's in the fucking hotel 

(Our heroes get in the hotel) 

Tahu: Oh god, I'm sick *vomits all over the floor* 

Lewa: Oh crap I just cleaned that 

(Tahu rushes into the mens' room) 

(Total silence) 

Voriki: Okay. Let's find our room 

Everyone: Okay then 

(Meanwhile in the men's room) 

Tahu:BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tahu just wouldn't stop vomiting 

(Tahnok comes in) 

Tahnok: Take this Toa of carsickness *jams Tahu's head in the toilet* 

Tahu:_ Damnit I swear. I'm going to beat the crap outta him_

Tahnok: If Tahu is here, Then that must mean that the other Toa are here also. I'd better tell the others *leaves* 

(Meanwhile) 

Pohatu: Fascinating king sized bed. 

Onua: I call shot gun 

Gali: No shot gun for any of you 

(Meanwhile) 

Tahnok: The Toa are here.

Lehvak: I see that 

Kohrak: I'll go capture him *goes off to hunt down Tahu* 

(Meanwhile) 

Kohrak: There he is *grabs Tahu* 

Tahu: BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH 

Kohrak: Stop that you damn fool. I just cleaned this armor (short circuits) ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH *explodes* 

Tahu: If Kohrak is here, then that must mean the other Bohrok are here

(Meanwhile) 

Gahlok: We have you where we want you

Gali: Where is Tahu? 

Kopaka: He was in the mens' room, tossing his cookies or tacos 

Gali: Damn 

(Tahu appears) 

Tahu: I have came to destroy these Bohrok 

Kopaka: Attack together 

(A giant energy ball comes and hits the Bohrok which sends them flying out the window) 

Tahnok: CURSE YOU TOA 

(Later...) 

Voriki: I've just about had enough. Let's head back to Mata nui 

Tahu: I have litterally 

Kopaka: C'mon let's get back to Mata nui pronto

(Our heroes go back to Mata nui for some fascinating adventures) 

The end 


End file.
